Chocolate Love
by mrsbenedictcumberbatch
Summary: In which Matt forgets to buy Mello his chocolate.


**Rated T for the language use. This is very... different from what I'm accustomed to writing these days, so I'm hoping I've managed to pull it off. Comments and feedback are love!**

* * *

It's a bad move for Matt to forget to buy the supply of chocolate Mello has requested him to purchase that night. Hell, it is a bad move for Mello to request _Matt_, of all people, to carry it out – he knows better than anyone how easily the brunette becomes distracted.

And Mello should buy his own damn chocolate anyway.

So when he returns home after spending an entire day _god-knows-where_, it is inevitable that his face would grow red with fury when finding not a sign of newly purchased chocolate bars anywhere in the apartment. _I'm gonna kill him_, he thinks as he rummages through the kitchen cupboards and the fridge and the stacks of bags and food packets for any sign of the chocolate he needs.

If there is one thing that Mello loves more than anything in this world, it's a chocolate bar. Of _course_ he would become angry about the entire situation.

"You didn't buy the chocolate, did you?" Mello finds Matt sat comfortably cross-legged in front of the screen playing a video game – which happens to involve an inhuman amount of screaming, to Mello's distaste; he already has enough of a headache – not even bothering to look up when he hears the blonde enter the room. Matt does not reply at first, seemingly absorbed in his game, his fingers frantically pressing at each button of the console he held.

_Beep. Boop_. Each sound makes Mello want to throw an axe at the screen – it is just a shame he doesn't have one.

"Oops," is Matt's sly, dangerous reply after a moment or two of silence (save for the constant screams and noises coming from the gaming system), and he doesn't even bother to hide the smug smile that plays on his lips. This only makes Mello's impulse to hurt something grow considerably worse.

"I'm being _serious_, you idiot," he says bitterly. "I asked you to do one thing for me today and I doubt you've moved your lazy ass all day."

Matt still doesn't turn to look at Mello, who has his fists clenched hard in a ball and his eyebrows furrowed in absolute anger - he's too focussed on his game to tear his eyes away from the screen, anyway, and it's probably better for him to avoid all means of eye contact.

"Buy your own stupid chocolate if you want it so bad," Matt says, his tone no longer snarky. It's a silly, immature thing to get upset over, but the brutal honesty of the sentence makes Mello utterly _pissed_.

The only thing Mello does in response, despite his raging fury, is kick Matt in his left shin, _hard_, causing him to drop the console and yell out in pain as GAME OVER rings as sharp as a bell throughout the room.

"You made me die, you fuckhead!" Matt yells, but Mello's already leaving the room, closing the door behind him. It's _his_ turn to smile now.

* * *

Neither of them exchange a word through-out the rest of the evening, excluding the relatively short conversation they had when deciding what to get for dinner (Mello refuses to eat anything when he hasn't had a chocolate bar beforehand, so it's just a takeaway pizza for Matt), but Matt's knocking on Mello's bedroom door at one in the morning, shouting, "Let me in, you jerk!", knowing that he'll be wide awake anyway.

They've lived together long enough for Matt to know that Mello isn't an easy sleeper.

Mello doesn't respond – _of course he wouldn't, the stubborn brat,_ Matt thinks – but he's surprised when he finds the door to be open, as opposed to locked as it usually is. It's a wave of momentary panic that floods him when he enters and can't see Mello at first, but the door to the balcony is wide open, and he catches a glimpse of Mello's slender body leaning against the edge, completely immobile. The wave passes as soon as he sees him.

Matt doesn't think twice about joining him, moving so he's stood next to Mello with his arms leaning lazily against the bannister, and he isn't particularly surprised when Mello doesn't react at first. He seems completely transfixed by the city before him, and Matt has to nudge him by the elbow to grab his attention.

"What do you want?" Mello grumbles, but his _I-don't-want-you-here-go-away_ act isn't working – Matt isn't _that_ stupid to not recognize it, not when they've put up with each other for so long.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Matt replies, and for once it's a genuine statement, not a single thread of lie or sarcasm woven into it. Mello realizes that, but ignores it anyway – he won't let a grudge slip from his fingers too easily, especially one against Matt. It's a distinct trait of his, and he's been commented on it many times in the past, even by L himself.

"Fuck you," Mello simply responds, but the brunette only chuckles. His insults are in vain when it comes to Matt.

"Aw, come on, stop acting like a five year old," Matt retorts, and moves so he can press his lips against Mello's pale, soft cheek unexpectedly, only for a second, but a peck on the cheek all the same. Even in the darkness Matt can see Mello's face grow pink, but the blonde pretends as if he's completely unaffected by it.

"Fuck you," he repeats, louder and clearer so that surely Matt cannot confuse it for anything else. Not that he needs a repeat, anyway; Matt hears him unmistakably the first time.

He still chooses to ignore it, anyway. Mello doesn't mean it, not _really_, he could never mean it when he's saying it to Matt; it's a game they both play, a game of _let's see who can disguise their feelings the most before someone eventually breaks the ice_.

Matt's usually the one who caves in at the end of the day.

"Didn't hear that, sorry," Matt chuckles, and he repeats the gesture, grabbing Mello's arm and kissing him on the same spot again, swift and easy just like the first.

He isn't sure if he's mocking him, or he genuinely means the action.

"Stop that," Mello says this time, the change in tone audibly noticeable – he doesn't even bother to hide his affections any longer, and Matt swears up and down he can hear him giggling like a school girl. "You know I don't like being treated like a kid –"

"Shall I treat you like an adult, then?" And with that Matt wraps his free arm around Mello's shoulders and pulls him in so their lips are against one another's, the kiss slow and passionate and _nice_. Mello's responding, alright, and not in a particularly malicious way.

_He always does this when I'm pissed with him, the asshole_, he thinks, _and I always fall for it_.

After a few moments Matt breaks away, but their bodies are still pressed together, their lips only a couple of inches away from touching, their hands clasping each other tight.

"I'll buy your chocolate tomorrow," Matt says, a grin forming across his face when feeling the sensation of Mello's hot, rapid breath against his own skin. It's the loveliest feeling in the world, and he would kill for it to never end.

"I fucking hate you," Mello says, but it's light, silly, and barely heard over their own laughter; they're completely and utterly content in each other's presence. Everything else is forgotten, and it's only a matter of seconds before they're kissing again, for hours and hours and hours without ever stopping to breathe, the whole city lighting up before them.

Mello learns there are some things better than chocolate after all.


End file.
